Pride Lands
"Life in the Pride Lands; peaceful and so grand. Living is easy, just you believe me." : ― The Pride Lands is an African territory. It is home to a variety of animals, most notably the lion pride. Its inhabitants are known asPride Landers. The Pride Lands have always been ruled from one Lion King to the next with Pride Rock as the center core of the land. Description The Pride Lands is a breathtaking place with many landmarks and many different places. It is an African savannah, and it appears to be the home to numerous animal herds, epitomizing how much life originated in Africa. Pride Rock, a colossal rock formation, serves as the residence of the king of the Pride Lands List of Species * Aardvarks ** Muhanga ** Muhangus ** Young Aardvark * Aardwolves ** Haya ** Mjomba ** Ogopa * Ants * Baboons ** Baby Baboon ** Baby Baboon's Mother ** Big Baboon ** Gumba ** Gumba's Mother * Bats ** Mekundu Bats * Bee-eaters * Bees * Buffaloes ** Vuruga Vuruga * Bushbucks ** Male Bushbuck * Butterflies * Caterpillars * Chameleons ** Kinyonga * Cheetahs ** Fuli ** Male Cheetah * Chimpanzees * Cobras ** Ushari (formerly) * Cockroaches * Crocodiles ** Makuu ** Male Crocodile ** Pua * Civets * Crowned Cranes * Dragonflies * Drongos ** Tamaa * Ducks ** Female Duck * Dung Beetles * Eagles ** Hadithi * Egrets ** Ono * Elands ** Male Eland * Elephants ** Aminifu ** Chama ** Johari ** Ma Tembo ** Mtoto ** Mtoto's Mom ** Zigo ** Zito * Finches * Fishes * Flamingos * Fleas * Flies * Forest Hogs * Foxes * Galagos ** Laini * Gazelles ** Swala * Geckos ** Hodari * Genets ** Genet * Giraffes ** Twiga ** Shingo ** Juhudi * Golden Moles ** Kuchimba * Golden Wolves * Grass Rats * Grey-Headed Bushshrikes * Hamerkops ** Kulinda ** Ona * Hares ** Female Hare ** Young Hare * Hedgehogs ** Young Hedgehog * Hippos * Baby Hippo * Basi * Beshte * The Bellow Fellows * Honey Badgers ** Bunga * Hornbills ** Zazu * Hyraxes ** Hyrax * Impalas * Jerboas ** Jerboa * Klipspringers ** Klipspringer * Kudus * Lions ** Askari ** Kiara ** Kion ** Mufasa ** Nala ** Nala's father ** Sarabi ** Simba ** Tiifu ** Zuri ** Kovu ** Vitani * Mandrills ** Makini ** Rafiki * Meerkats ** Timon * Mice ** Female Mouse * Mongooses ** Male Mongoose ** Shauku * Monkeys ** Female Monkey ** Little Monkey * Okapis ** Ajabu * Oryxes ** Male Oryx * Ostriches ** Kambuni ** Mbuni * Owls * Pangolins * Porcupines ** Male Porcupine ** Porcupine Brothers * Pythons * Ravens * Red Colobuses ** Furaha ** Tumbili * Reedbucks * Rhinoceroses ** Kifaru ** Mbeya ** Young Rhino ** Young Rhino's Mother * Sable Antelopes ** Bupu ** Boboka ** Boboka's Son ** Mzaha ** Sable Antelope 1 * Servals ** Female Serval ** Male Serval ** Young Serval * Skinks ** Njano (formerly) ** Nyata (formerly) ** Nyeusi (formerly) ** Shupavu (formerly) ** Waza (formerly) * Snails * Starlings * Storks * Snakes * Termites * Tickbirds ** Mwenzi * Ticks * Toads ** Chura * Tortoises ** Kongwe * Tsetse Flies * Turacos * Turtles ** Male Turtle * Utamu * Vultures * Warthogs ** Pumbaa * Wild Dogs * Wildcats * Wildebeests * Yellow Wagtails ** Female Wagtail ** Nyuni * Zebras ** Hamu ** Kwato ** Muhimu ** Thurston * Locations * Acacia Savanna * Acacia Grove * Big Ravine * Big Springs * Chakula Plains * Chekundu Cliffs * Embamba Canyon * Flat Ridge Rock * Grove of Trees * Hakuna Matata Falls * Lake Kaziwa * Lake Matope * Maji Baridi Falls * Mapema Rock * Mbali Fields * Mekundu Cliffs * Mizimu Grove * Misty Falls * Ndefu Grove * Nyani Grove * Big Baboon Tree * Ono's Nest * Pride Rock * The Lair of the Lion Guard * Poromoko Crevasse * Rafiki's Tree * Rocky Plains * Rocky Ridge * Sehemu Pass * The Flood Plains * The Tallest Tree * Ukuni Woods * Urembo Meadows * Urembo River * Watering Hole * Giraffe Watering Hole Visitors * Badili * Hafifu * Jasiri * Madoa * Majinuni * Mwevi * Mwizi * Makucha * Uroho * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Mzingo * Mwoga * Reirei * Goigoi * Dogo * Dogo's Siblings * Kijana * Mpishi * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Ushari * Shupavu * Njano * Nyeusi * Nyata * Waza * Scar Category:Locations Category:Homes